Breaking
by RandomTasha
Summary: Harry Potter is breaking. He no longer feels. He no longer cares. He is saying Farewell, once and for all. Warning: Depressive. Implied suicide.


Hi. This is my first Fic, so please don't be too harsh. I respect that people have opinions. If you like it, you like it. If you hate it, you hate it. But I won't be happy if you are being incredibly harsh about my writing. I don't want to come off all mean so I'll leave it there.I hope you enjoy the story. There is a possibility of another chapterbeing made, maybe more but that depends on whether it is requested or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Contains Suicide. Sad. I'm sorry if this story offends. If it does, then take my advice and stop reading it.

* * *

><p>Breaking. Chapter 1.<p>

Dear Readers,

For those of you that do not know me, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Harry Potter.

I'm sure you know exactly who I am now.

You may have only just met me, but I am now saying Farewell.

My life has not been easy.

With the abuse, neglect and a mad man wanting to kill me, I feel alone.

And that is what I need- to be alone.

I wish I could climb out of this hole, but it seems that both my legs are broken and are too painful to stand on. I cannot climb out.

We are supposed to live life. I am going to be perfectly honest with you. I am not living. I am existing. I am on auto-pilot you could say.

If we go with the possibility that I have a life, then that means I have my final wishes of my life.

My first wish is for everybody to hear these two words. _Thank you_.

Thank you for helping me on this journey.

Thank you for the food packages Mrs Weasley.

Thank you for being my first friends Ron, Hermione, Hagrid.

Thank you for being my mentors, Professors: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, Sprout and yes, even Snape.

Thank you for introducing me to your incredible world.

Thank you for letting me apart of it.

Thank you.

Please don't feel sad or sorry. There was nothing you could do.

I am in a happier place now.

I am where I belong- with my family, my Mum and Dad.

For my belongings I have decided:

Hermione, please take my books. I have a few books from Dudley that he never read. You might enjoy them, I know I did. I Love You.

Ron, I give you my Firebolt and Cloak. I know you will put them to good use. I Love You.

Ginny, Hedwig needs a loving carer; you're perfect for the job. I also give you my map, Hogwarts needs trouble makers to make everyone laugh. I Love You.

Fred and George, I am giving you the book my father gave to me, 'The Marauders Book of Pranks!'. Use Wisely. I Love You.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, I give you everything that is inside my Gringotts vault. I have no use for it. After all the care I have received from you, you deserve it. And you can't argue with me or reject it as it is already in the process of being moved into your vault. I Love You.

Dumbledore, I don't know what to give you. I tried to think of something and I couldn't think of anything. But then a thought occurred to me. I don't have to give you an object, but one of the most powerful things in the world. Love. You may have put me in that house, but you also got me out of there. I see you as mentor/Grandfather. You're family.

Professors at Hogwarts, thank you for giving me your knowledge. In return I have given you a slight pay rise. A bonus you could say. Use it on family, or friends (or a new potion ingredient, Snape). Use it to make somebody happy.

To the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am giving the school some money. Use this money to take the students on a school trip they will never forget. I never got to go anywhere, only the zoo once. Make it a trip of a lifetime. Something none of the purebloods have ever known about. Maybe a theme park? But do something with the money, don't let it catch dust.

Hogwarts students, gossip if you may. But please don't call me 'the Boy-who-lived' or the 'Golden Boy'. Please refer to me as Harry Potter. The boy that didn't ask for fame and tried to get on with his life. Harry Potter, the boy who just wanted to create unforgettable memories.

Please. It's all I ask from you.

Remus, Sirius, don't forget me. I beg you. You have me helped me so much, but I cannot bear it anymore. I'm fed up of not feeling anymore. I tried so hard to feel your love, but nothing. Nothing. I guess Vernon just drilled it into my head a bit too much. Take my photo albums. Remember me. I Love You, so much!

I have left Privet Drive and have returned to the place where I feel safe, at peace, happy. All of my stuff is in the shrunken trunk that Hedwig brought with the letter.

I am sorry that it must be this way. You may say that I am selfish for not thinking about others and how they might be affected by my decision. But all my life I have put others in front of me, I think it's time I thought of myself for once. I am sorry.

This is where I say goodbye.

Farewell.

Adios.

Ciao.

Good Bye.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

X

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you like my first ever chapter uploaded here!

If there is any errors then blame it on the fact I don't have a beta.

Just to let you know, I like reviews!


End file.
